Professor Moriarty
Il Professor Moriarty (chiamato solo una volta col nome completo di James Moriarty) è un personaggio ideato da Arthur Conan Doyle per il ciclo di Sherlock Holmes. Appare nel racconto L'ultima avventura (1893) e viene menzionato anche nel racconto L'avventura della casa vuota (1903, ambientato nel 1894) e nel romanzo La valle della paura (1915). Moriarty è un genio del male ed è l'antagonista per eccellenza di Sherlock Holmes: il grande detective lo definisce "il Napoleone del crimine". Nei racconti di Conan Doyle il Professor Moriarty appare, in realtà, pochissime volte e il dottor Watson, l'io narrante, non lo incontra mai di persona. Descrizione Il Professor Moriarty viene presentato come un geniale professore di matematica e al contempo un potente signore del crimine. Moriarty viene descritto per bocca di Holmes come un ragno al centro di una tela dai molteplici fili che si diramano in centinaia di biforcazioni dove il suo nome scorre come un flebile sussurro fino a scomparire. Moriarty offre servizi a pagamento o per semplice libidine come omicidi, rapine, sequestri, attentati, traffici illegali, furti di documenti militari ma, mentre i suoi uomini compiono queste efferate azioni, "lui è a miglia di distanza a risolvere qualche problema matematico su una lavagna". Se uno dei suoi uomini viene arrestato, è pronta immediatamente una cauzione e la pena per chi tradisce l'organizzazione o si avvicina troppo alla sua identità è la morte con atroci sofferenze. Questo personaggio fu ideato come la nemesi di Sherlock Holmes, per il racconto L'ultima avventura che avrebbe dovuto concludere la serie dedicata al celebre detective: nel racconto Holmes e Moriarty lottano alle cascate di Reichenbach nei pressi di Meiringen in Svizzera, rimanendo entrambi travolti dalle acque. Tale avrebbe dovuto essere, secondo l'autore Conan Doyle, l'epilogo di Sherlock Holmes, divenuto scomodo alla sua carriera di scrittore. In realtà le proteste dei lettori portarono Conan Doyle a riprendere la serie e a far scampare Holmes alla morte. Il detective ritornò nel racconto L'avventura della casa vuota (1903, nella raccolta Il ritorno di Sherlock Holmes) rivelando a Watson di essere rimasto nascosto per tre anni. Nello stesso racconto un assistente del Professor Moriarty cercherà di vendicarne la morte: si tratta del colonnello Moran, un ex ufficiale britannico che, come il dottor Watson, aveva prestato servizio militare in Afghanistan. Se Conan Doyle non sviluppò oltre la caratterizzazione del Professor Moriarty, il personaggio si prese la rivincita apparendo tanto frequentemente quanto Holmes, Watson e la signora Hudson nelle opere teatrali e spesso anche in quelle cinematografiche e televisive ispirate al detective di Baker Street. Modelli storici per Moriarty Un modello a cui lo stesso Conan Doyle paragona Moriarty - per bocca di Sherlock Holmes - ne La valle della paura è l'arcicriminale londinese del Settecento Jonathan Wild (1683-1725). Holmes lo menziona all'ispettore Alec MacDonald come un esempio storico che l'ispettore avrebbe potuto conoscere, ma invano, dato che MacDonald non è erudito quanto Holmes. Un altro possibile modello storico per Moriarty è Adam Worth (1844-1902), un criminale gentiluomo americano di origine tedesca. Worth fu soprannominato "il Napoleone del mondo criminale" dal detective di Scotland Yard Robert Anderson. Vi sono state inoltre molte congetture tra astronomi ed entusiasti di Sherlock Holmes che Doyle avesse basato la figura del proprio personaggio di Moriarty sull'astronomo statunitense Simon Newcomb. Newcomb fu certamente un genio dai molteplici talenti, con una particolare maestria per la matematica, ed era divenuto famoso a livello internazionale negli anni precedenti a quelli in cui Doyle iniziò a scrivere le proprie storie. Più precisamente, Newcomb aveva guadagnato una reputazione legata a dispetto e malizia, cercando apparentemente di distruggere carriere e reputazioni degli scienziati rivali. Le caratteristiche attribuite al Professor Moriarty potrebbero inoltre essere state ispirate ad opere di matematici realmente vissuti. Carl Friedrich Gauss scrisse un celebre articolo sulle dinamiche di un asteroide nei suoi primi vent'anni, che ebbe sicuramente una certa risonanza in Europa, e gli fu assegnata una cattedra parzialmente in forza di questo risultato. Srinivasa Ramanujan scrisse sulle generalizzazioni del teorema binomiale e si guadagnò una reputazione di genio scrivendo articoli che confondevano i migliori matematici del tempo. La storia di Gauss era ben nota ai tempi di Doyle e quella di Ramanujan si svolse a Cambridge dall'inizio del 1913 alla metà del 1914; La valle della paura, che contiene un commento sulla matematica così astrusa che nessuno avrebbe potuto criticarla, fu pubblicato nel settembre del 1914. George Boole è stato citato a sua volta come possibile modello per Moriarty. Conan Doyle, infine, è noto per aver usato la propria scuola, lo Stonyhurst College, come fonte di ispirazione per dettagli della serie di Holmes; tra i suoi contemporanei a scuola vi erano due ragazzi che si chiamavano Moriarty. Filmografia Le principali apparizioni cinematografiche e televisive del Professor Moriarty, con gli attori che lo hanno interpretato: *Sherlock Holmes (film muto; prima versione teatrale portata sullo schermo) - Moriarty è interpretato da Booth Conway *Sherlock Holmes (muto; 1922) - Gustav von Seyffertitz; la bravura dell'attore porta la produzione e reintitolare il film sul mercato inglese addirittura come Moriarty. *Sherlock Holmes (?) - Ernest Torrence *The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes (1935) - Lyn Harding, che deve quasi la sua carriera ai ruoli del cattivo nei film di Holmes; ha infatti interpretato Grimesby Rylott in The Speckled Band (1910) e nel film di ventuno anni più tardi che porta lo stesso titolo. *Silver Blaze (1937, uscito in America col titolo Murder at the Baskervilles) - Lyn Harding *Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes (The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes, 1939) - George Zucco *Sherlock Holmes e l'arma segreta (Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon, 1942) - Lionel Atwill *Sherlock Holmes e la donna in verde (The Woman in Green, 1944) - Henry Daniel *Sherlock Holmes - La valle del terrore (Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes), 1962, con Christopher Lee nei panni di Holmes e Hans Söhnker in quelli del professor Moriarty. *Il fratello più furbo di Sherlock Holmes (The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, 1975) - Leo McKern (versione comica) *Sherlock Holmes: soluzione sette per cento (The Seven Per Cent, 1976) - Laurence Olivier *Sherlock Holmes at New York (film tv, 1976) - John Huston *Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes, serie tv, 1984-1985), episodio The final problem - Eric Porter *Senza indizio (Without a Clue, 1988) - Paul Freeman (versione comica) *Piramide di paura (Young Sherlock Holmes, 1985) - Barry Levinson scena finale dopo i titoli il professore Rathe si firma come Moriarty *La leggenda degli uomini straordinari (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, 2003) - Il Prof. Moriarty è interpretato da Richard Roxburgh e veste i panni del "Fantasma", un uomo sfigurato con indosso una maschera, (alias il Fantasma dell'Opera, creato da Gaston Leroux nel 1910) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - fa solo una fugace apparizione; sempre avvolto nell'ombra, la presenza di Moriarty viene rivelata alla fine dalla stessa Irene Adler. *Sherlock, serie TV, interpretato da Andrew Scott (2011 - in corso). *Sherlock Holmes - Gioco di ombre (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows), regia di Guy Ritchie (2011), Moriarty è interpretato da Jared Harris. Per altre apparizioni "non canoniche" del personaggio vedi di seguito. Influenza culturale All'opposto delle scarse apparizioni nelle storie originali di Conan Doyle, nelle opere da esse derivate il personaggio del Professor Moriarty compare ben più di una volta e viene ripreso volentieri quale antagonista ideale di Holmes. Moriarty è considerato inoltre il precursore dello stereotipo del supercriminale, assieme a Fu Manchu, altro celeberrimo genio del male. Tra le apparizioni "non canoniche" più curiose di questo genio del male vi è la partecipazione a due episodi della serie televisiva di fantascienza Star Trek: The Next Generation in cui, a causa di un'avaria al computer di bordo, una sofisticata simulazione olografica di Moriarty - costruita dai romanzi - diviene autocosciente e prende in ostaggio la nave stellare Enterprise con tutto il suo equipaggio. Nel graphic novel La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen di Alan Moore, che recupera e assembla liberamente personaggi e situazioni della narrativa ottocentesca, compaiono assieme sia il Professor Moriarty che il dottor Fu Manchu. Dal fumetto è stato tratto il film La leggenda degli uomini straordinari (2003). Moriarty si scontra con Sandokan e Yanez in Ritornano le tigri della Malesia di Paco Ignacio Taibo II, ispirato ai romanzi di Emilio Salgari. Personaggi vagamente ispirati a Moriarty *Nella serie televisiva Dr. House - Medical Division il protagonista (che ricalca in modo evidente numerose caratteristiche di Holmes) viene ferito da un colpo d'arma da fuoco proprio da un uomo di nome Jack Moriarty. *Dale "la balena" Biederbeck, della serie Detective Monk, detto anche "il Gengis Khan dell'alta finanza", come Moriarty è soprannominato "il Napoleone del crimine". *John il Rosso, serial killer della serie The Mentalist. *Paul Millander, serial killer della serie CSI: scena del crimine. *Il Boss dell'Organizzazione nera del manga e anime Detective Conan. *Rattigan, cattivo del film Disney Basil l'investigatopo Il nome e la famiglia di Moriarty Nel racconto L'ultima avventura, facente parte del libro Le memorie di Sherlock Holmes, Watson scrive che il colonnello James Moriarty pubblica delle lettere per difendere la memoria del fratello (il professore); però, ne L'avventura della casa vuota, del libro Il ritorno di Sherlock Holmes, Holmes si riferisce al professore chiamandolo James Moriarty; e ancora, ne La valle della paura Holmes dice che il fratello del professore è un capostazione nell'ovest dell'Inghilterra. Quindi ci troviamo davanti a due ambiguità: quella del nome del professore e quella del numero dei suoi fratelli, i quali sembrerebbero essere tre, anche se non è escluso, nonostante sia improbabile, che il colonnello ed il capostazione siano la stessa persona. Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi di Sherlock Holmes Categoria:Signori del crimine Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Aristocratici Categoria:Dottori e scienziati Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Serial Killer Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Sadici Categoria:Cattivi egomaniaci Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Rivali